Weapons
Note- Weapons with a * are considered "Basic Weapons" Balanced Weapons Balanced weapons are swords, usually double edged and are easy to use, swings with strength. Shortsword*: Similar to a longsword but with a shortened blade, Better in close quarters where long weapons are a hindrance. Costs less resources to make than other swords. * -Deal D6+2 damage * -1 handed Longsword*: A multi-purpose blade used by all walks of life. The handle is just long enough to wield with 2 hands if you wish, but still short enough for use with a shield. * -Deal D6+2 damage * -1 or 2 handed (2-handing adds your strength as damage) Bastard Sword*: A large sword, slightly too big for most people. The Length means more leverage. * -Deal D6+3 damage * -1 or 2 handed (2-handing adds your strength as damage) Imperial Longsword: A sword with a cruciform hilt with a long grip for two-handed use. Crafted and used in the Holy Gottsreich. * Deal D6+3 damage * 1 or 2 handed (2-handing adds your strength as damage) Imperial Hand-and-a-Half Sword: Also known as the Imperial Bastard Sword, a multi-purpose blade used by all walks of life. The handle is just long enough to wield with two hands, but still short enough to use with a shield. Crafted and used in the Holy Gottsreich. * Deal D6+2 damage * 1 or 2 handed (2-handing adds your strength as damage) Broadsword*: Thick and hefty, this sword packs a punch at the cost of maneuverability. A large pommel is needed to give this weapon balance. * -Deal D6+3 damage * -1 Handed Katzbalger*: A short sword used as a sidearm by Landsknecht mercenaries and is usually worn without a sheath to draw faster. * -Deal D6+2 damage * -1 Handed * -Tap to draw for free. Greatsword*: A very long sword, with great power behind each swing. Its slashes can cut through bone and stabs punch through armour. * -Deal D6+4 damage * -2 handed (2-handing adds your strength as damage) Dusk Dao*: A winged blade, known for its use by master swordsmen. Best used with slow and calculated swings. * -Deal D6+1 damage * -1 or 2 handed (2-handing adds your strength as damage) * - Tap when dealing damage to deal +1 damage per tapped skill and weapon skill. Bluntblade: A longsword with a huge handle and pommel, which are about as long as the blade. Its strange proportions make it unusable in 1 hand. * -Deal D6+2 damage * -2 handed (2-handing adds your strength as damage) * -Cannot be disarmed Medsigwehr: Made by Bregathans for bregathans. A large wooden paddle fitted with sharp shards of obsidian down both sides. A stone is attached to the pommel as a counterweight. * -Deal D6+3 damage * -2 handed (2-handing adds your strength as damage) * -If you have 1 int, deals +3 damage Mosquitan Mudblade: Made of sharp shards of glass crudely welded together into a chunky, unbalanced sword. Shatters easily, but opens large swathes of flesh when it hits. * -Deal d6+1 Damage * -1 or 2 handed (2-handing adds your strength as damage) * -Apply 1 bleed Slaying Sword: An Ornate sword, with bat wings coming from the handle as a guard. Faint etchings of an ancient spell glow dimply on the blade. * -Deal D6+2 damage * -1 handed * -+2 damage to monsters Mountain Blade: Made of greystone, this rigid blade is heavy but holds an ancient Dwarven curse within. Thick bands of iron wrap around the handle protecting the user form the curse. * -Deal D6+2 damage * -1 handed * -Tap when you hit to apply 1 petrify BiBlade: A large sword with two blades side by side, a split in between them. Heavy, but hits vital organs easier. * -Deal D6+3 damage * -1 or 2 handed (2-handing adds your strength as damage) * -Tap to reroll all damage dice on your attack Smiting sword: A large bastard sword which is wider at the tip than at the handle. Covered in gems and various blessings, and made of white iron, it is used by many holy warriors. * -Deal d6+4 damage * -2 Handed (2-handing adds your strength as damage) * -Damage dealt counts as holy Jewelled Shortsword: A small shortsword with a stocky blade, a large blue-green gem in the guard. It looks recently polished. * -Deal D6+2 damage * -1 handed * -Tap to block a magic attack with a +1 to the block roll Cursed Blade: A Rotting and Warped piece of purple metal, sharpened into a blade. A wrap of curse resistant rags create a handle. Cuts made with this weapon ooze black sludge instead of blood. * -Deal D6+2 damage * -1 or 2 handed (2-handing adds your strength as damage) * -Tap on dealing damage to turn all bleed into curse, then apply 1 curse to self. Tassel Sword: Dusty yet sharp, this old blade has ceremonial tassels hanging off of the guard. Used in rituals and spells by long forgotten tribes. * -Deal D6+2 damage * -1 or 2 handed (2-handing adds your strength as damage) * -Tap when you kill an enemy, remove all curse from yourself and gain that much focus. Baselard: Used by the angels chosen, a pointy short sword with an eye shaped stone in the guard. Sharp spikes stick from the c-shaped guard. Forged from demons blood and grit. * -Deal D6+2 damage * -1 Handed * -Deal +2 damage to demons Anchorblade: A perfectly balanced sword which goes straight to a point. Heavy metal is used in the pommel to give it better balance. It penetrates armour with ease. * -Deal D6+2 damage * -1 Handed * -Ignore 2 armour Dweihander: A sword so large you almost need 3 hands to wield it. It has a gold handle, with a black ridge down the center of the blade. Its so big it cannot be lifted to block incoming attacks. * -Deal D8+4 damage * -2 handed (2-handing adds your strength as damage) * -Cannot block Bleaksword: Incredibly sharp and edgy, this sword has a guard built into the blade. Forged from 1 piece of metal, than the entirety of it is sharpened (Excluding the handle) * -Deal D6+2 damage * -1 or 2 Handed (2-handing adds your strength as damage) * -Tap when you deal damage, deal d4 more. Fortsword: A simple iron longsword with etched stories in the blade. The handle is wrapped with ornate, fine cloth. Someone loved this weapon like their own child. * -Deal D6+2 damage * -1 handed * -Tap when you deal damage, untap a skill or weapon skill. Grandsword: An absolute monster of a greatsword, this thing is near impossible to swing but when you land a blow, nothing will be left standing. Used as daggers for giants * -Deal D10+5 damage * -2 handed (2-handing adds your strength as damage) * -In order to attack with this weapon, you must roll a d8 for strength. If you fail, you are disarmed. Zweihander: A large, ornate sword with a notch in the middle of the blade. A bronze fist is used as a pommel. The handle is long, and bound with leather. * -Deal D6+4 damage * -2 Handed (2-handing adds your strength as damage) * - +1 to block rolls Lightweight Blade: Thin and lightweight, this weapon is made for maximum portability. It is light enough to be swung quickly and efficiently. It is basically a smaller shortsword with no guard. * -Deal D6+1 damage * -1 handed * -Tap when you deal damage to attack again. Twinblade: A sword with a blade on both ends. Spinning these blades is a deadly and hard to master style of combat. * -Deal D6+1 damage * -2 handed, no Str bonus * -Tap to roll d8 for ag, if you pass deal damage d4 more times. Otherwise, you are disarmed Rangers Shortsword: Small and sleek, this shortsword has a tiny brown stone in the guard. When a monster is killed nearby, it absorbs its essence, banishing it and reinforcing the blade. * -Deal d6+2 damage * -1 handed * -When a monster is killed nearby, banish it and repair this if its broken. Splitting sword: While this weapon was being forged, it was thrust into another blade, splitting it in two. It seem ineffective, but in the right hands it may be useful. * -Deal D6+2 damage * -1 or 2 handed (2-handing adds your strength as damage) * -Tap when you successfully block an enemy, roll int, if you pass they are disarmed, otherwise you are disarmed Elvish Harpe: Scythe and sword combined into one. Multipurpose, but a bit short. Elves use this weapon in ceremonies to the moon god. * -Deal d6+2 damage * -1 handed * Tap to choose 1 before you attack * 1.+3 damage to an unarmoured enemy * 2.Ignore 3 armour * 3. Apply 2 bleed Sword of Skulls: A large cleaver- greatsword hybrid, forged with blackened metal. Multiple skulls are embedded into the base of the blade. Runes cover the visible portion of the blade. * -Deal D6+3 damage * -2 handed (2-handing adds your strength as damage) * -Deal +3 damage to undead Dadao: A long, slightly curved blade. Its heavily reinforced, and fairly thick. Rapid fast jabs and brutal strikes means that with a proficient fighter this weapon is unstoppable. * -Deal D6+1 damage * -1 or 2 handed (2-handing adds your strength as damage) * -Tap to apply 1 bleed for each skill you have tapped. Black Skull Megasword: A massive black sword with a crystal skull in the blade. It is covered in chains and dents. It hums faintly, and whispers can be heard if held close enough. * -Deal d6+4damage * -2 handed (2-handing adds your strength as damage) * -Tap to deal 1 extra damage for each curse you have. Sealing Sword: An ornate sword, with a massive rune running down the blade. The metal is angular and oddly shaped, but effective. * -Deal d6+2 damage * -1 or 2 handed (2-handing adds your strength as damage) * -Tap when you deal damage to someone with a spell active on them, dispel all spells on them and apply 1 stun. Switchsword: A telescoping sword, popular amongst thieves and nobles. It flicks out with force upon the press of a button. While retracted, it fits in the palm of the hand. * -Deal d6+1 damage * -1 handed concealed * -Tap to draw this for free * -Attack with ag or str Axes Handaxe: A simple splitting axe used by peasants, with a wooden handle and square metal blade. The wedge means it can't dig very deep into wood or flesh. * -Deal d10-1 damage * -1 handed * -Cannot block